El sentimiento prohibido
by feriyen
Summary: nero esta profundamente enamorado y eso no es lo peor, sabe que sus sentimientos no son correctos ya que no solo esta locamente enamorado de Dante sino que es su tio y como lo tomara su padre Vergil esta situacion NA/ ok mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Quisiera aclarar que DMC no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Capcom

**NA/**Hola, esta es mi primera historia que escribo, por favor no sean tan crueles, bueno aquí les dejo esta historia, sobre esta linda parejita

**Flash: **son recuerdos

El sentimiento prohibido

Era un dia norma, bueno tan normal en como otro en la agencia Devil May Cry.

-¡DANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito Lady y disparando contra Dante-¡que estabas haciendo! Como te atreves a intentar hacer algo así

-¡Por el amor al cielo quieres dejar de disparar!-grito el pobre Dante esquivando las balas

-¡CALLATE! Dante no puedo creer que…-grito Trish abrazando a un sonrojado Nero, como si la vida dependiera de eso-¡estabas apunto! de aprovecharte de Nero en que estabas pensando

Después de unos 5 minutos de gritos disparos, rayos, y una que otra maldición, todos se empezaron a calmar, claro todos menos Nero que seguía en shock y con la cara tan roja que hasta los tomates envidiarían.

-bien Dante-dijo una ya calmada Lady, sentada en el sillón junto a Trish y Nero, bueno este seguía siendo abrazado por Trish -sabes que te haría Vergil s…si

-te hubiera encontrado en esa situación tan-interrumpiendo Trish, aun abrazando a Nero, que poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar-comprometedora

-Sabia que eras idiota, pero no tanto-dijo lady acomodándose los lentes de sol-pero jajajaja-riendo como desquiciada

Trish la miro como bicho raro, pero después se unió, Dante estaba sentado en su escritorio como siempre mirando a Nero, con amor, para después cerrar los ojos y reírse como loco uniendo se a las chicas

**Flash**

Como era costumbre, Nero se levantó temprano demasiado temprano, se puso a limpiar, y a ordenar la oficina, mientras lo hacía con los audífonos a todo volumen, no se dio cuenta que cierta presencia lo estaba observándolo hasta que se dio la vuelta, y se quedo observando fijamente esos hermoso ojos azules, y viceversa,

Oye Kid-dijo Dante cercándose a Nero, con cada paso que daba, Nero se sentía mareado. Dante se detuvo cuando estaba a pocos milímetros de Nero

-tienes algo en el cabello-dijo Dante acariciando la cabeza de Nero

Nero sentía sus mejillas arder y su Devil Bringer brillaba, hace un tiempo que Nero se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de Dante, o del inútil de Dante como le decía su padre Vergil, era consciente del sentimiento que estaba experimentado no seria bien visto o normal, por Dios Dante no solo era un demonio muy poderoso e irritante, sino también era hombre y para rematar su tío si su tío no hace mucho que se había enterado de eso, y no se entero de una forma sutil sino fue todo lo opuesto basta con decir que se traumo de por vida.

Dante mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nero, se acercaba más a su rostro y sin ningún contra tiempo atrapo sus labios contra los suyos de forma dulce, al principio, Nero no salía de la impresión que tenia, lo estaba besando Dante el hombre que amaba, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar

-Dante-dijo Nero, pero en el momento en que lo dijo Dante aprovecho, para profundizar el beso, mientras Dante exploraba la boca de Nero, lo fue apegando mas a su cuerpo y ambos cayeron en el sillón, Nero estaba más que embriagado de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, pero se dejo llevar por esa oleada de emociones hasta que sintió la mano de Dante sobre su pecho subiendo y bajando. Se sentía tan bien la mano de Dante sobre su cuerpo

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta de la oficina se abría y entraban dos mujeres muy hermosas que en el momento de ver esa escena tan comprometedora agarraron sus armas y separaron a Dante de Nero de un rayo de parte de Trish que lo estrello contra la pared y una Lady que agarro su bazuca y empezó a disparar contra Dante quien todavía estaba aturdido por el impacto, Trish corrió y tomo a Nero y lo abrazo para que Dante no se acercara

**Fin del flash**

-Dante enserio de todas las estupideces que pudiste o podrás hacer-dijo Trish soltando a Nero en los brazos de Lady-tenias que hacer esto

-primero que nada no es ninguna estupidez-dijo Dante mirando seriamente a Trish y a Lady- y ustedes lo saben, yo no…

-Dante es tu sobrino-dijo Lady mientras revisaba la cara de Nero-y si es algo normal en los demonios

-es muy probable que Vergil te mate cuando se entere

De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando dos figuras masculinas uno era un alto de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás, con una mirada asesina y un aura intimidante y una gabardina zul con negro, y el otro era de estatura mediana de cabello café rojizo, ojos rojos, piel no tan blanca, su mirada inspiraba confianza, estaba vestido de blanco con un saco negro corto

-que me entere de que-dijo Vergil mirando seriamente a Lady y a Trish esperando una respuesta-o porque tendría q matar a Dante

Lady y Trish se miraron sin saber que hacer, o que decir, ya que o era una opción salir corriendo de la agencia con el pobre Nero que se quedó petrificado al ver su padre entrar, Dante no sabía que decir, ya de por si lo odia y casi lo vuelve a matar porque Nero decidió seguir viviendo en la agencia con Dante y no mudarse con él a la mansión, no quería imaginarse lo que le haría si enterara lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su _bebe, _Dante miro fijamente a su gemelo,

-Escucha brother-dijo Dante preparándose para correr- lo que pasa…

-¡NEROOO! Kid reaccionaaaaa-dijo Marcus el sujeto que ingreso con Vergil, tomando a Nero de los brazos de las chicas, y agitándolo como un soda, Dante y Vergil al ver la vida de Nero peligrar en los brazos de Marcus fueron en su ayuda.

NA/Bueno aquí termina, posiblemente haya una continuación dependiendo de los comentarios, se aceptan críticas tanto constructivas o destructivas, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar mis historias, y lo siento si encuentran algunos o muchos errores ortográficos prometo ir reduciéndolos, bueno me despido chauuuuuuuu. Así cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se los aclarare


	2. Chapter 2

DMC no me pertenece es propiedad de Capcom

Hola estoy muy feliz de que **SirenaLoorey **comentara esta historia, ya que sus historias sobre esta pareja me gustany a **sniper buizel117 **por su comentario de mi historia.

Quiero avisar que publicare cada semana un capitulo, espero que les guste esta segunda parte, aquí hablare un poquito de Marcus

Aviso: _yaoi, si no le agrada este genero, no pierda su valioso tiempo en esta historia_

_Pareja: DantexNero_

Capítulo II

_-"¡NEROOO! Kid reaccionaaaaa_"-dijo Marcus el sujeto que ingreso con Vergil, tomando a Nero de los brazos de las chicas, y agitándolo como un soda, Dante y Vergil al ver la vida de Nero peligrar en los brazos de Marcus fueron en su ayuda.

Marcus es un demonio de hielo de apariencia delicada de hermosos cabellos café rojizos, además tenía el mismo corte de cabello de Dante, de profundos ojos rojos, su piel no era tan blanca, a pesar de su apariencia es un ser muy poderoso que le dio _grandes_ dolores a de cabeza a Vergil y también es un buen _amigo_ de Lucia, tiene un carácter tranquilo, le gusta evitar los problemas y las peleas pero cuando llega el momento de luchar, su apariencia cambia radicalmente sus cabellos se vuelven de de color blanco, igual que su piel y sus ojos de vuelven de color plomo claro, y sus ataque se vuelven completamente destructivos.

Pero a pesar de eso Marcus tenía la extraña manía de que si alguien le agradaba se tomaba muchas libertades con esa persona, tanto que era aterradora, Marcus también tenía la manía de exagerar las cosas como en estos momentos, sacudiendo a Nero sin mucha delicadeza, Marcus se comenzaba a desesperar de que Nero no reaccione e inconscientemente activo sus poderes, bajando la temperatura del local.

-_''BASTA MARCUS…. DAME A NERO''_- Dijo Trish empezando perder la poca paciencia que tenia-_"déjalo no ves que lo lastimas-_ya cansada de que Marcus la ignore, tomo al pobre Nero de los brazos de Marcus y lo atrajo hacia ella

-_"oye devuélvemelo"-_dijo un Marcus muy preocupado, así que tomo a Nero de un brazo y comenzó a jalarlo

_-"quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hijo"-_dijo un cabreado Vergil apuntando con yamamoto al cuello de Marcus, que este ni lo noto-_"hablo enserio Marcus"….."¡He dicho QUE LO SUELTES!" _– al ver que no le hacía caso y una pelea seria muy agotador opto por una forma mas efectiva a su parecer, tomo a Marcus de la cadera y comenzó a jalarlo para que soltara a Nero.

_-"¡BASTA TODOS USTEDES estan lastimando a Nero!"_-dijo Dante de un _modo serio_ y _casi maduro_ logrando tener la atencion de todos, pero en ese mismo momento Nero reacciono, y se sorprendió de ver dicha escena

-_"Dante que pasa"-_dijo un muy confundido Nero pero en el momento haciendo que todos lo miraran aliviados y un poco enojados (como Vergil)

_-"¡Estás Vivo que alegría!"_-dijo Marcus casi llorando de felicidad tomando a Nero (como dije antes Marcus se toma demasiadas confianza con las persona que le agradan) y lo besa en los labios como si no hubiera un mañana, al separarse de los labios de Nero sonrió y lo volvió a besar con mucho mas intensidad, y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Dante, Vergil, Trish y Lady al ver esa escena, se congelaron, de la impresión, pero al ver como Nero no reaccionaba, tomaron sus armas (todos menos Lady que no salía de la impresión) y corrieron hacia Marcus

_-"¡SUELTA A NERO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!_"- gritaron Dante, Trish y Vergil con armas a mano, y se abalanzaron sobre el _pobre e inocente_ Marcus

Lady al salir del trance miraba fijamente la peculiar escena que presenciaba, no sabía que hacer o que decir, y eso era muy frustrante para ella, porque ella adoraba tener el control de la situación, pero esta vez se sentía pérdida. Tomo a _Kalina Ann_ y disparo contra ellos evitando lastimar a Nero y a Trish, para que se separaran

_-"no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo entiendes"-_dijo Vergil tomando a Marcus del cuello de una forma muy atemorizante, Marcus como buen _pacifista_ asintió con la cabeza-_"mas te vale"_

_-"Nero no es tu juguete entiendes"-_dijo Lady ayudando a Trish a acomodar el cuerpo de Nero en el sofá para que pueda descansar-_"suficiente con que lo hagas con Lucia, Trish, conmigo y algunas veces con Vergil"_

_- "escúchame Marcus"_-dijo Trish mirando como Dante estaba a punto de matar a Marcus con ayuda de Vergil-_"Nero no te pertenece y tu"_

-_"no tienes derecho a tocar lo que no es tuyo"_-dijo un cabreado Dante soltando a Marcus, y caminando del lado de Vergil y mirándolo fijamente

_-"escucha bien lo que te diré" "nunca pero nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Nero"-_dijo DANTE de una forma escalofriante, mucho mas que la de su hermano, acercándose al pobre Nero que seguía inconsciente -_"soy el único que puede tocar a Nero"-_dijo mirando a Marcus-_"el me pertenece y si te vuelves a intentar algo así de nuevo te matare sin tentarme el corazón" _

_-"como que te pertenece Dante"-_dijo Vergil mirando a Dante de forma inquisidora-"e_xplícate porque te pertenece_"-apretando a yamamoto por puro instinto

**Continuara….**

NA/ bueno aquí termina la segunda parte, lo siento si me salió un poquito corta de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo escribirla. Si creen que debería emparejar a alguien me avisan

Por favor dejen sus review, se aceptan las críticas constructivas y destructivas también tomatazos, helados de limón, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar esta historia

Bueno chauuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre quiero aclarar que DMC no me pertenece es propiedad de Capcom

Buenos contestando a tu pregunta **SirenaLoorey ** sobre la Katana de Vergil la espada original se llama Yamato, pero en DMC4 Yamato fue absorbida por el **Devil ****Bringer** de Nero, es por eso que Vergil consiguió otra Katana es casi igual a la original pero con la diferencia que no solo abre portales sino también es capaz de adsorber los poderes de sus adversarios esa katana se llama Yamamoto (soy poco creativa con los nombres al parecer.

Quiero avisar que publicare cada semana un capitulo, espero que les guste esta tercera parte, aquí las cosas se pondrán un poco calientes

Dante: Si ya te habías tardado, en publicar

Nero: oye anciano no seas cruel no ves que estuvo en exámenes toda la semana y casi reprueba un examen ^_^

Fer: Que crueles son (sombre negra rodeando a la autora, da miedo)

Vergil: Que le pasa ¬ ¬

Marcus: autora no se valla no le haga caso al idiota de Vergil y al anciano de Dante

Dante y Vergil: como que anciano…como que idiota (se tiran encima de él y lo golpean)

Marcus; pero si es verdad Nero siempre dice que eres un viejo y Lady, Trish y Lucia dicen que Vergil es un idiota

Las chicas: oye a nosotras no nos metas

Nero: anciano deja a Marcus en paz, además de que se puede enojar la autora si algo le pasa¬ ¬

Dante: está bien solo porque tú me lo pides (mientras lo abraza y lo quiere besar pero alguien lo estrella contra suelo al podre Dante, y por alguien me refiero a Vergil mientras le pisa la espalda con fuerza)

Fer: bueno mientras estos se matan les dejo la historia, *¬ ¬ (están destruyendo todo llamen a los vengadores AXULIO)

Aviso: _yaoi, si no le agrada este género, no pierda su valioso tiempo en esta historia_

_Pareja: DantexNero_

**Capítulo 3**

_-"escucha bien lo que te diré" "nunca pero nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocar a Nero"-_dijo DANTE de una forma escalofriante, mucho más que la de su hermano, acercándose al pobre Nero que seguía inconsciente -_"soy el único que puede tocar a Nero"-_dijo mirando a Marcus-_"el me pertenece y si te vuelves a intentar algo así de nuevo te matare sin tentarme el corazón" _

_-"como que te pertenece Dante"-_dijo Vergil mirando a Dante de forma inquisidora-"e_xplícate porque te pertenece_"-apretando a yamamoto por puro instinto

-_"huy esto se puso bueno"-_dijo Lady mirando a Trish

-"parece una telenovela de esas que le gustan a Patty- dice Trish sentándose en el sofá disfrutando el espectáculo-que bueno que sigue inconsciente no me imaginó como seria su reacción ante esto

_-"si tiene s razón mejor que siga dormido"-_dijo Lady sentando en el sofá acomodando la cabeza de Nero en sus piernas, y acariciado sus cabellos-"_que hacemos con Marcus, le ayudamos"_

_-"no creo que sea necesario si mantiene la boca cerrada estará bien además parece que se olvidaron de el_"-dijo Trish acomodando los pies de Nero en sus faldas

_-"pero estamos hablando de Marcus-_dijo Lay mirando a Trish por unos momentos y después amabas asintieron acordando que Marcus es muy muy Marcus

_-"Si tienes razón estamos hablando de Marcus"-_dijo Marcus apareciendo de la nada detrás del sofá_-"pero quien es Marcus, yo conozco a mucho y ustedes no lose"-_Marcus vio que ambas chicas lo miraban de forma inquisidora y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él, estaba apunto de hablar pero un estallido de energía demoniaca lo callo.

_-"Dante responde no te quedes callado"-_dijo un cabreado Vergil mientras le pisaba la cara a Dante, con fuerza, Dante al ver que su gemelo no levantaría el pie le mordio la pierna para que se aparte-_"imbécil porque me muerdes"_

_-"como quieres que te conteste si tenía tu pie en mi boca"-_ dijo Dante levantándose del suelo_-"pero antes de que te conteste tu pregunta preferiría que dejaras tu Katana en manos de las chicas"_

_-"OK lo hare, chicas cuiden esto con su vida"-_dijo Vergil aventando su katana en dirección de las chicas, sabiendo de que Dante no respondería su pregunta con su Katana a mano después d todo tenía una vaga idea d lo que le diría y rezaba en silencio de que no sea eso o mataría a su gemelo, con sus manos _–"muy bien habla ya"_

Dante al ver que Vergil lo miraba como con ganas de asesinarlo con cualquier cosa que tuviera en su alcance incluso la escoba será letal en manos de su hermano, temiendo por su integridad física se sienta en su escritorio (_enserio ese es el lugar más seguro que tiene_), y toma a sus pistolas por que más vale prevenir que lamentar

_-"me gusta Nero, bueno no me gusta, lo amo_"-dijo mirando a los ojos a Vergil-_"y no puedes hace nada que me haga cambiar de opinión"_

Falta de ser que Vergil se petrifico, estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal, su cerebro procesaba esa información, como podía, no todos los días te enteras de que tu hermano tu gemelo, esta enorado de tu hijo, del ser más importante para ti, no

_-"DANTE PREPARATE PARA SUFRIR LA MUERTE MAS DOLOROSA DE TU VIDA"-_ Vergil grito con fuerza mientras se acercaba a paso lento-_"NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE APROBECHARAS DE MI HIJO, MI HIJO" "tu trabajo era cuidarlo no ser un asaltacunas, viejo verde"_

_-"oye sin insultar, yo tampoco quería que esto pasara"-_dijo Dante bajando la cabeza, para luego levantarla con una sonrisa estúpida_-"pero tranquilo todavía no pasamos a segunda base"-_dijo tranquilando a Vergil pero_-"solo nos hemos besado pero ganas no nos faltan, pero creo que el chico está muy metido"_-dijo bajando cabeza, para luego levantarla-"_en ese dicho de llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio"_

Una peligrosa aura se desprendió del cuerpo de Vergil, con motivos de asesinato, uno muy macabro, Lady y Trish miraban la escena con un poco de temor y empezando a dudar de la cordura de su amigo, como se le ocurre decir semejantes cosas a Vergil, sabiendo que Veril e muy pero muy sobreprotector con su hijo, demasiado en la opinión de ellas, en cambio Marcus miraba la escena divertido, falta decir que estaba con unas pipocas a mano riendo bajito de las tonterías de Dante

-"_y todo dicen que el estúpido soy yo"-_pensó Marcus, comiendo tranquilamente

Vergil se lanzó sobre Dante, con intenciones de matarlo pero en ese momento _blade_ que tuvieron la mala suerte de en el monto de aparecer, y en ese momento arrepentirse ya que sinceramente Vergil daba miedo y descargo toda su furia con so demonios, falta decir que Dante, Trish, Marcus incluso Lady les tuvieron lastima.

Cuando Vergil termino de despedazar a esos _pobres _demonios, miro a Dante y se acercó a él, cada paso era tan lento que parecía que quería tomarse su tiempo para matarlo, y nadie podría salvarlo, en las manos de Vergil se formó una espada de energía, eso sí daba miedo, cuando Vergil estaba cerca de Dante lo apuñalo con la espada, y después formo otras, en sus manos de hielo para apuñalarlo, pero en ese momento alguien detiene a Vergil, abrasándolo para que se pare.

**Continuara….**

NA/ bueno aquí termina la tercera parte, lo siento si me salió un poquito corta de esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo escribirla.

Me disculpo si me tarde en publicar, espero que sea de su grado

Si creen que debería emparejar a alguien me avisan

Por favor dejen sus review, se aceptan las críticas constructivas y destructivas también tomatazos, helados de limón, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar esta historia.

También cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan con gusto se las contestare

Bueno chauuuu se cuidan


	4. Chapter 4

**Me gustaría aclarar como siempre que DMC no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Capcom**

**Hola ^-^ siento mucho mi retraso, es que fue una semana difícil, mi compu exploto y en los cybers no había o internet o el programa estaba defectuoso. Jejeje**

**Vergil**_**: como que Jejeje, ¡deberías ser más responsable, y dejarme matar a Dante! Y…..**_

**Marcus le tapa la boca a Vergil con una manzana, y levanta el meñique en señal de aprobación, mientras Dante, se esconde de Vergil, y Lady entra con Trish y Nero**

**Fer: **_**bueno chicos ya que estamos todos aquí y en perfecto estado (la autora ve como Marcos congela a Vergil del cuello para abajo) bueno casi todos ^-^**_

**Nero: **_**si ^_^ mi padre ya se enteró de los sentimientos de Dante por mí, pero….**_

**Lady: **_**no te preocupes Nero, Dante es difícil de matar, mira los demonios, algunos humanos, eso me incluye a mí y a ti que hemos intentado matar a Dante y no hemos podido**_

**Trish: **_**chicos creo que hemos olvidado algo importante **_

**Todos se ponen en pose pensativa y**

**Dante: **_**es verdad los saludos, bueno como yo me acorde antes yo lo hare (prepara su voz, se pone en expresión seria y saca dos rosas, dos rojas rojas) primero gracias a **__**SirenaLoreley**__** por seguir esta historia (entrega una rosa) y a L**__**ady Moon 13**__** (le entrega la última rosa)**_

**Nero**_**: bueno que se le va hacer gracias por sus comentarios (mirando como amordazaron a la autora) creo que bueno la autora les deja este capítulo y esperamos que sea du su agrado (la autora ha llamado a Cerberos y él se abalanza sobre Dante, que corre ya que si lastima a Cerberos yo lo mato) creo que sería mejor llamar a una ambulancia ^¬^ para Dante**_

**Aviso: **_**yaoi si no les gusta por favor no pierda su tiempo leyendo esta historia**_

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Vergil termino de despedazar a esos _pobres _demonios, miro a Dante y se acercó a él, cada paso era tan lento que parecía que quería tomarse su tiempo para matarlo, y nadie podría salvarlo, en las manos de Vergil se formó una espada de energía, eso sí daba miedo, cuando Vergil estaba cerca de Dante lo apuñalo con la espada, y después formo otras, en sus manos de hielo para apuñalarlo, pero en ese momento alguien detiene a Vergil, abrasándolo para que se pare.

Dante cerro los ojos por inercia, al no sentir las espadas de Vergil en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para encontrase con una escena impactante, que lo deja mudo sin saber que pensar.

Nero había despertado para ver como su padre estaba a punto de matar a Dante, sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó de las chicas y corrió para posicionarse al frente de Dante, corrió tan rápido que cuando quedo al frente de su padre lo abraza, con fuerza.

Vergil al sentir el abrazo de su hijo, lo aparta con fuerza y levanta sus espadas de hielo para matar a Dante

Nero cae a un lado y mira a su `padre, se levanta y se prepara para golpearlo pero alguien se adelantó, el único ser que no le tiene miedo, y carece de sentido de la auto preservación, Marcus tomo la cabeza de Vergil y la estrello contra el piso con fuerza, dejando a Dante en shock, a Nero acercándose a Dante sin decir nada y al resto con ganas de reírse.

Dante al sentir a Nero acercarse, levanta la vista, Nero le extiende la mano a Dante el cual gustoso acepta, sonriendo

_-"hey viejo ¿qué le hiciste a mi padre para que te quiera ver muerte?"-_ dijo Nero, mirando a Dante el cual pone una cara soy _inocente y yo no rompo ni un plato-"Dante dime"_

_-"oye Kid ya sabes como es mi hermano, solo quiere una excusa para matarme"-_dio Dante mirando a Nero el cual lo mira con la cara de _yo no te creo_ nada y _es tu culpa_- "_bueno lo que pasa es que me gustas"_-Dante mira a Nero el cual se ruboriza tan rojo como un tomate o más, Dante al ver eso sonríe- "_y tu padre se enteró y esto paso….. Pero créeme no le dije nada más que mis sentimientos por ti_"-**obviamente **_**no le pienso decir la plática que tuvo con Vergil ya que de seguro se une a Vergil para matarme,**_pensó Dante

_-"oye Dante Vergil está reaccionando será mejor que digas algo inteligente para q"-_dijo Marcus pero recordó que Dante es un impulsivo-" _si tienes cerebro úsalo o estrénalo hoy, no quiero organizar tu funeral, esas cosas son un fastidio_"-Marcus hablo de una forma seria y tranquila lo cual es raro, ya que Marcus aparenta la edad de Nero_-"oh, esto se pone divertido"_

-"este Marcus…. porque se está poniendo divertido"-dice Nero acercándose a Marcus_- "Dante"_

_-"tranquilo Kid yo me encargo de hablar con mi hermano, ya que ambos somos hermanos y se cómo se siente"_-dijo Dante mirando como Vergil se levanta del suelo apenas-"_además soy yo el único que puede hablar con el"_

_-"muy bien Dante vamos Nero"_-dijo Marcus tomando a Nero de la mano acercándose a las chicas_-"mejor si no estorbamos, además ya se le paso a Vergil la rabia"_

_-"eso espero"-_dijo Nero mirando a Dante

Vergil al momento de levantarse mira a Dante con rabia y enojo, pero ya no eran con intensiones homicidas, como si estuviera esperando algo

_-"Vergil yo amo a Nero y te prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida"_-dijo Dante sabiendo lo que su hermano quería escuchar_-"sé que te aterra la idea de que si esta junto a mí se convertiría en un blanco de todos los demonios, para lastimarme"-_dijo Dante mirando a Vergil y desvían su mirada por un momento a Nero-"pero se convirtió en un blanco desde el momento en que se supo que es descendiente de nuestro padre"

_-"pero si se queda junto a ti será más buscado, y no soportaría perderlo"_-dijo Vergil mirando a Dante-"_el legado de Sparda esta maldito, nosotros no tenemos que amar, te lo pido recapacita"_

_-"Vergil sé que tienes miedo a que lastimen a Nero pero… lo amo"_-Dante coloca su mano en el hombro de Vergil_-"los demonios e incluso algunos humanos, amar es un milagro, es el más hermoso milagro, por favor no me pidas que renuncia a este sentimiento_"-dijo Dante sin apartar la mano del hombro de su hermano

_-"muy bien Dante si así lo quieres_"- Vergil se abalanzo contra su hijo, sin contemplaciones con espada a mano, la mirada de Vergil se notaba que estaba dispuesto a matar a su propio hijo

Lady fue la primera en reaccionar tomo su bazuca y se interpuso en el camino de Vergil

"_que intentas idiota"-_grito Lady intentando defender a Nero, utilizando su bazuca, pero en los primeros disparos que Vergil esquivó con mucha facilidad se acercó peligrosamente a Lady y la tomo del cuello

_-"suelta idiota"-_dijo Trish disparando contra Vergil usando toda su fuerza eléctrica, en sus pistolas, pero Vergil era muy rápido, además aun sostenía a Lady del cuello, Vergil se cansó de y con fuerza tiro a Lady sobre Trish lanzándolas lejos e invocando pequeños demonios, para que las entretengan.

Nero no podía reaccionar, estaba inmóvil y Marcus solo observaba la escena mirando a Vergil, fijamente preguntándose si debería intervenir, al final opto por ver hasta donde llegaría Vergil.

Dante al ver a Vergil levantar a yamamoto, contra Nero, _su_ Nero, activo sus poderes demoníacos, llamando la atención de todos, pero Vergil solo lo miro por segundos y levanto su espada para atravesar a Nero, sabiendo que Nero aún no posee la capacidad regenerativa de ellos, y ese ataque podría matarlo

Pero la espada atravesó a alguien pero no fue a Nero, sino a Dante que se interpuso recibiendo el golpe de la espada, Vergil al ver esto retira la espada del cuerpo de Dante y se da media vuelta

_-"no, te perdonare que hayas intentando algo como esto"-_dijo Dante siendo envuelto por su aura demoniaca, solo que estaba era más densa, peligrosa_-" ¡VERGILLLLLLLLLLLL!_

Antes de que Vergil reaccionara, Dante lo estrelló contra el muro con fuerza

_-"ya veo, lo he comprobado, suéltame Dante"-_dijo Vergil al ver que su hermano no pesaba soltarle uso sus espada de hielo pero nada.

Marcus se levantó se acercó a Dante lo tomo del cuello, y lo obligo a que lo mirara

_-"detente, no me obligues a lastimarte_"- Marcus miro a Dante, mientras su aura demoníaca lo envolvía-"_Vergil te estaba probando, quería ver si eras capaz de protegerlo, y ser capaz de enfrentarte a tu propia familia por él y lo comprobó"_

_-"es verdad Vergil"-_ dijo Dante tranquilizándose

_-"claro idiota, soy capaz de asesinarte a ti pero no a mi hijo"-_dijo Vergil sobándose el cuello-"no tenía intención de matar a alguien solo quería probarte"

_-"además yo no dejaría que algo le pase a Nero, si hubiera estado en peligro yo hubiera intervenido desde el principio"_-dijo Marcus sonriendo

_-"te lo pido no te ordeno protege a Nero con tu vida"-_ dijo Vergil tomando sus cosas_-"vamos Marcus salgamos de aquí"_

-"pero creo que teníamos algo que informar a las chicas y a Dante"-dijo Marcus tomando sus cosas y tocándose la cabeza

_-"e dicho que nos vamos"-_dijo Vergil saliendo del local, seguido de Marcus , que lo miraba curioso_-"que tanto me ves_

-_"oye Vergil porque eres más alto y robusto que yo, no es justo"_- dijo Marcus llorando, siguiendo a Vergil al automóvil-"_creo que debimos haberle dicho eso"_

_-"será otro día"-_dijo Vergil dentro del auto con Marcus como copiloto, mirando al local y sonriendo_-"espero que lo protejas"_

Marcus miro a Vergil, sonriendo y mirando el local mientras Vergil enciende el auto, dirigiéndose a la mansión,

_-"oye crees que algún día yo igual pueda enamorarme"-_dio Marcus mirando el camino desde la venta

_-"no lose, si mi hermano se enamoró tú también de seguro encontraras alguien a quien amar_"-dijo Vergil mirando el camino

Marcus mira a Vergil y volvió a sonreír, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento y caía en un profundo sueño, pensando que tal vez alguien en algún lugar lo amara

**Continuara...**

**NA: HOLA lo siento me salió un poco corto, pero hasta aquí duro mi inspiración **

**Bueno no sé si continuarla, ya que este supuestamente seria el final, y el siguiente el epilogo **

**Pero no sé si alargarlo, para aclarar de como conocieron a Marcus, o como Nero se enteró de que Vergil es su padre.**

**O explicar la relación de Marcus con Vergil, o con las chicas, o poner misiones, bueno no lose, por favor dejen sus comentarios y así me ayudan a decidir si lo termino aquí o lo alargo.**

**Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho**

**Dante: **_**si por favor dejen sus comentarios, helados de fresa y una pizza, y si quieren que alguien de nosotros les mande saludos, nos dicen**_

**Vergil: **_**cualquier pregunta que tengan, con gusto responderemos**_

**Nero: **_**la autora se disculpa por algunos errores ortográficos que pueden encontrar, y sus comentarios ayudaran a mejorar esta historia**_** (Nero mira como Marcus amordaza de nuevo a la autora)**

**Marcus: **_**cuídense y la autora siente el retraso**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola cuanto tiempo, me disculpó**** mucho por la tardanza.**

**Me gustaría aclarar como siempre que DMC no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Capcom**

**Dante: **_**si claro una disculpa resuelve todo **_

**Nero**_**: Dante recordaste pagar la luz, porque hoy es el último día de pa…go (se fue la electricidad de la agencia, y Nero está apunto de dispararle a Dante, pero no lo hace ya que toda la agencia está completamente oscura)**_

**Dante: **_**eh lo olvide….… LO SIENTO se me olvido**_

**Fer: **_**claro Dante pide perdón y hace rato quien era el que estaba diciendo q…. **_**(La autora es callada gracias a que alguien le tapó la boca)**

**Marcus: **_**VERGIL! No entres todavía,**_

**Vergil**_**: no grites, que no ves que estoy a tu lado**_

**Marcus: **_**no…no veo, oye Vergil porque no vas por unas velas si…. Da miedo…. HAYYYYYYYYYYYY! Quien me toco**_

**Trish: tranquilo **_**soy yo, y Vergil no que estaba a tu lado**_

**Lady**_**: AH…. Pues Vergil fue a comprar velas, en cuanto Marcus se puso a chillar del….quien me está tocando el trasero**_

**Lucia**_**: Lo siento, pensé que eras Marcus quería asustarlo, y porque esta toda la agencia a oscuras, no se ve absolutamente nada, ni siquiera puedo ver mi mano**_

**Nero: **_**es por la culpa de una personita que no voy a nombrar, pero que se parece a mí, que estamos sin luz ya que si hubiera pagado la Luz**_

**Dante: **_**oye **__**kid **__**no te alteres lo olvide lo siento, HAYYYYYYYYYY deja de morderme**_

**Fer: **_**no….podía….respirar…**_

**Vergil: **_**ya traje las velas... voy a prenderlas (en el momento en que las prendió, Marcus dio un grito y salió corriendo, del local arrastrando a Lucia) MARCUS! Espera no te asuste soy yo rayos! ….. Aquí les dejo las velas voy tras Marcus… (Vergil le entrego la vela a Lady y salió corriendo del local) Marcus! Ven aquí y de vuélveme mi espada y las llaves del auto **_

**Lady: **_**bueno empecemos, me gustaría agradecerle a nuestra fiel y linda lectora **__**SirenaLoreley **__**por dejar sus Reviews**_

**Dante: **_**Lady estas bien, no es normal que hables así**_

**Lady: **_**cállate…. Bueno empecemos que disfruten la historia**_

**NA/ Lo mismo digo que lo disfruten y realmente siento la demora lo que pasa es que me dio un bloqueo mental temporal, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado**

**CAPITULO 5**

Después de que Vergil y Marcus dejaran la agencia _hacia una hora y media_, reino un silencio incomodo en la agencia, nadie sabía cómo romper con ese silencio, hasta que el teléfono empieza a sonar, todos se miran entre ellos, hasta que Lady contesta la llamada, tarda como tres minutos en el teléfono, cuando termina, todos le miran esperando, que ella hable

-"_bueno chicos yo me voy __**"mi novio"**__ me está esperando"_-dijo Lady tomando sus cosas y saliendo del local

-"_entonces yo también me voy se cuidan"_-dijo Trish también saliendo del local dejando solo a Dante y a Nero

Dante miro a Nero y antes de que le pudiera decir algo su estómago rugió, Nero miro a Dante mientras le sonreía

-"_Voy a preparar el desayuno, después de esto estoy seguro que tienes hambre, aunque…"-_dijo Nero dedicándole una sonrisa a Dante y mientras se dirige a la cocina

Dante al ver que estaba solo, se sentó en su oficina y espero a que el desayuno estuviera servido, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido mucho y aprovechó ese momento para dormir.

-"_Dante despierta el desayuno ya está listo"_-Nero intentaba despertar a Dante de una forma tranquila ya que Dante se veía muy cansado-"_si no despiertas me lo comeré yo solito"_

-"_ya desperté, Kid_"

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que Dante no podía esperar más, tenía que hablar con Nero

-"_oye Nero yo te AMO2_-dijo Dante mirando como Nero se atragantaba con la comida y mientras se sonrojaba- _y que es lo que tú sientes por mi_

-"_eh….yo…también….t….te….a_" –Nero se moría de la vergüenza no savia cómo reaccionar, se quería morir ya que no era capaz de hablar coherentemente, respiro hondo y – "_TE AMO!"_

Tan rápido como lo dijo su boca fue presada por los labios de Dante, aunque fue un beso corto ambos estaban muy felices, de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabían es que no solo eran observado sino también grabados, cortesía de Marcus y del _novio _de Lady, que miran la escena con diversión y otros como Vergil tenían ganas de matar a Dante si intentaba algo.

-"_Dante…. yo estoy muy feliz"_-dijo Nero, muy sonrojado- "_no…."_

Dante volvió a besar a Nero, pero con más intensidad, intentando que en ese beso le transmitiera no solo sus sentimientos sino también seguridad

Era una hermosa escena pero afuera era otra cosa, se podía sentir no solo una sino tres auras asesinas siendo contenidas por una fuerza helada

-"_He no te aproveches…"-_dijo Nero, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire faltante, sin poder mirar a Dante, le abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho-"_que…apenas te salvaste de la paliza de tu vida"_

-"_Tranquilo….he enfrentado cosas muchos peores que la ira de mi hermano además"_-Dante le devolvió el abrazo_- "yo, no dejare que nadie te lastime te protegerá con mi vida si es necesario, eres muy importante para mí"_

Mientras tanto afuera

-"_Hay que linda escena, lo estás grabando Rachert"_-dijo Lucia mirando con devoción de la ventana

-"_en full HD"_-dijo Rachert (_un amigo de Lady, pero por alguna razón que él no entiende porque siempre le dicen que Lady es su novia, e incluso ella lo dice aunque solo lo dice para molestarlo_) mientras sostiene la cámara

_-"Más te vale, o si no tu….."- _dijo Marcus mientras la temperatura comenzaba a descender y su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar- "_sabrás lo que se siente ser un cubo de hielo"_

-"_Marcus….cállate…. y no levanten la voz, que nos pueden descubrir"_- dijo lucia

-"_no te preocupes, estoy usando mis poderes para ocultar no solo nuestra presencia, sino también podría decirse que somos absolutamente invisibles para ellos, pero claro solo para ellos, porque están adentro"_-dijo Rachert mientras seguía grabando- "_qué bueno que nos avisaste Marcus, no lucia"_

-"_Si tienes razón, gracias por avisarnos, no te perdonaríamos sino nos hubieras avisado"_-dijo Lucia mientras sonreía

-"_No hay de que… y ustedes ya se calmaron"_-dijo Marcus mientras veía a Vergil congelado hasta el abdomen y a Lady y Trish hasta la cintura, ellos miraron a Marcus como_ diciéndole muérete y sácame de aquí _–"_veo que no"_

Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina

Dante y Nero eran completamente ajenos a la situación que pasaba afuera del local

-"_Sabes Nero, siento que estoy siendo observado y tú"_-dijo Dante viendo como Nero, asentía con la cabeza, pero decidió no darle importancia

Dante volvió a besar a Nero, pero con más pasión y lujuria, mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo de Nero, Nero solo sentía que debía dejarse llevar, por el mayor. Dante empujo a Nero al sofá mientras lo besaba, poco a poco Dante le empezaba a quitar la ropa, lambiendo el delicado cuello Nero, y a veces mordiéndole, marcándolo como suyo. La mano de Dante se descendió hasta el pantalón de Nero con la intención de quitárselo

_(Lo siento no puedo hacerle eso a Nero, no puedo aun no estoy lista, perdóname Dante, y algún día me lo agradecerás Nero) _pero de la nada y en medio de ese candor las puertas del local se abrieron con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que faltaba poco para que las puertas se caigan, y de ella entro un Vergil en su versión demonio _(parecido a Nero Ángelo),_aun congelado la mitad del torso y una de sus piernas, con espada a mano, y detrás de él se podía ver a un grupo de demonios o personas _(por así decirlo),_ uno con una cámara, la otra con la cara completamente roja, y el ultimo comiendo galletas, mientras mira a Vergil.

Y si se preguntan por Lady y Trish la gran cantidad de energía que libero Vergil, fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para destrozar su bloques de hielo pero también las lanzo lejos de la agencia

-"_Dante…..que…._ "–Vergil se acercó peligrosamente a Dante, para que lo viera cara a cara, lo tomo de su hombro y lo lanzo lejos de Nero, "pero en el trayecto el cuerpo de Dante tiro la bolsa de galletas de la mano de Marcus"-"_no SE TE OCURRA PERVERTIR A MI HIJO!_!"

Mientras se acercaba a Dante piso accidentalmente esa bolsa de galleta, cuando estaba listo para partir en dos a Dante, pero en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, una energía, helada inmundo la agencia, todos miraron a Marcus mientras su apariencia cambia radicalmente, sus cabellos se volvieron blancos, sus ojos plomos, y su piel se aclaró, con solo una mirar directamente a los ojos de Vergil y Dante ambos se paralizaron, no era conveniente hacerlo enojar

-"_Vergil si vas a matar a Dante has lo después no olvides para que hemos volvimos"_-Marcus realmente daba miedo cuando se transformaba, ya que no por nada tiene casi 700 años y claro estuvo en muchos campos de batalla, aunque no aparenta y no se comporta como es debido-2_y Nero, lucia y Rachert, podrían ir a fuera por favor"_

-"_he Marcus porque entiendo lo de Nero, pero también porque Vergil"_-Dijo Rachert mientras veía como Nero se acomodaba la ropa y salía del local seguido por Lucia

-"_Porque Vergil destruyo y piso mis galletas"-_dijo Marcus mirando al suelo donde se podía ver la bolsa de galletas en el piso todas machacadas, mientras libera más de su poder

Cuando todos salieron a afuera, Marcus miro a ambos hermanos, y le sonrió macabramente, mientras chasquea los dedos y de la nada aparecen portales-"_prepárense no tendré piedad de ustedes como no ustedes no tuvieron piedad de mis galletas"_

Mientras tanto afuera, Rachert mira a Nero y se abalanza sobre él y le dice

-"_oye Nero"-_ dijo Rachert señalando la cámara-"_a que no adivinas lo que tengo aquí, sabe…tengo que decir que te veías muy lindo en esta grabación"_

Nero mira a Rachert y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había grabado, Nero se abalanzo sobre él, pero un fuerte estruendo, seguido de unas cuantas suplicas lo pararon, Nero dirijo su mirada a la agencia, esperando que Marcus no los matara.

Después de tres horas de gritos, suplicas, estruendos, posiblemente empalamientos, se abrieron las puertas del local dejando ver a un Marcus más tranquilo, pero se podía sentir en el aire que su furia no se le había pasado

-"_ya pueden pasar"_-dijo Marcus aun transformado, todos entraron rápido, ya que no querían hacerlo enojar más de lo que estaba y al entrar se llevaron la sorpresa de ver un Vergil sentado en el sofá, con su ropa un poco rasgada y un Dante sentado en su oficina, decir hecho polvo seria poco, no se podía ni mover-"_Bueno espero que hagan aprendido su lección, en especial tu Dante"_

_- "si….si….lo….he….captado"_-dijo Dante mirando a Nero y dedicándole una sonrisa-"_oye Nero quieres tener una….he hablamos más tarde"_-dijo Dante al ver como Vergil le miraba con una de esas miradas de no _intentes nada o te mueres _

-"_he si…claro…."-_dijo Nero-" _no quieren quedarse a almorzar"_-dijo al ver la hora dentro de poco seria hora del almuerzo, al ver como todos asintieron_-"Bueno entonces, voy a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, por favor no se maten o no maten al viejo"_

Nero se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Lucia y Rachert

-"_Muy bien Vergil, con Nero te prometo ir paso por paso"_-dijo Dante recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por un libro lanzado por Vergil- "_ok…y porque están aquí que paso"_

-"_que te hace creer eso"_-dijo Vergil_- "tal vez solo vine a ver que no te propasaras con mi hijo"_

-"_enserio que paso"_-dijo Dante mirando fijamente a su hermano

_-"volvió"-_dijo Vergil, esperando que nadie más que ellos los escuchara

-"_te refieres a él"_-dijo Dante esperando estar equivocado

-"_sí y no sabemos que es lo que trama por eso hemos venido a advertirte y por favor cuida a Nero"_-dijo Marcus- "_porque si…"_

-"_Él sabe que estas con nosotros Marcus"_-dijo Dante porque el ya conocía lo que ese bastarlo le hiso a Marcus y su pueblo, Marcus negó con la cabeza-"no_ te preocupes, no permitiré que ese bastardo se acerque a Nero y a ti" _

_-"lo mismo digo"_- Dante y Marcus miraron a Vergil, dedicándole una sonrisa pensando en lo mucho que cambio en todos estos años –"_que"_

-"_nada…..bueno eso es todo"_-dijo Dante, al ver que Marcus dejaba una carta en su escritorio-"_bueno espero que el almuerzo que Nero les prepare sea de su agrado…aunque claro nadie le gana a Nero a cocinar"_

Mientras tanto en un almacén lejos de la agencia, se podía observar a dos hermosas mujeres colgadas de una pierna en el techo

-"_Maldito Vergil me las va a pagar"_-dijo Lady mientras intentaba bajar

-"_primero bajemos y después planeamos nuestra venganza aunque creo que no será necesario"_- dijo Trish-_siento que Vergil ya recibió su merecido, eh incluso siento lastima por el" "porque será….."_

Lady miro a Trish, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que las corazonadas de Trish eran aterradoramente acertadas

**Continuara…? **

**NA/ hola estoy viva espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y bueno hasta aquí llego mi cerebro**

**Se aceptan tomatazos, o helados, también son muy bien recibidos los comentarios constructivos y destructivos, sus comentarios me ayudaran a mejorar esta historia, y si quieren que un personaje les mande saludo solo pídanlo, también se acepta ideas de emparejar a los demás personajes**

**Y también si debo continuarla o dejarla aquí, se los dejo a su decisión bueno gracias**

**Dante y Nero: **_**Por favor dejen sus comentarios o Reviews**_

**Marcus: **_**si tienen dudas… pregunten no tengan miedo **_


End file.
